Journal of Silence
by Teren
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, Simple? not so, after a little misunderstanding things go downhill, who will survive? R&R Please?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

Prolouge  
  
If you looked into the extensive library situated at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chances are you will find a plain looking girl there, amongst the many other students that attend this legendary school. She, being Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, is often seen here, scribbling away on a roll of parchment. Many disregard her as their eyes take in the setting, so much so she often feels invisible.  
  
Hermione isn't a pretty girl, nor an ugly one, with bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes she is considered rather ordinary-looking. However her intelligence was not to be reckoned with, by far the smartest girl in her year, Hermione was considered to be a favorite among most of the teachers.  
Hermione may not have been popular in the school but she had two good friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. This was a deadly trio if it came to saving the world, figuring out evil plots or even just doing homework, but Hermione had a secret that she didn't like.   
  
She was alone.  
  
Sure she had Harry and Ron if she wanted to talk about school and stuff, but who to turn to when life got her down? She had no female friends that she trusted enough and some things males just don't understand.  
This particular story is about Hermione, her struggles through her sixth year at Hogwarts her undiscovered emotions and friends blind eyes to her hidden pain.   
  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing to do with HP, it all belongs to J.K Rowling, only the plot is mine, and unless you have a story exactly like it, please don't sue.   
  
Journal of Silence.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" a blur of color and ink black robes flew through the platform and almost bowled them over. The sixteen year old girl hugged them both as they boarded the train "How have you been?"  
Ron's face was hidden behind a strategically placed comic book. Harry laughed as his face was nearing the color of his hair.  
"We're great Hermione, what about you? How were your holidays?" The emerald eyed male helped her put her bag in the luggage compartment.  
"I'm fine, my holidays were really boring. You were so lucky to be able to go to Romania with Ron and Charlie." Hermione sat down. "I wish my parents had let me go, why are dentists so strict?"  
  
The fiery haired teen sitting opposite her finally lay down his comic. "You wouldn't have liked it Hermione. Dragons were roaming around everywhere. One tried to eat our tent, it choked on the poles though. Actually that was pretty funny."  
  
Harry laughed "Oh yeah and remember the one that tried to burn Charlie to a crisp? It missed but Charlie lost his hat."  
  
They all laughed as Harry and Ron recollected their adventures over the holidays.after a while Hermione managed to change the topic, "So, are you guys looking forward to a quiet year with Voldemort gone and everything?"  
Ron shuddered with the mention of that name, he couldn't forget how easily Voldemort had killed Percy and fed him to a snake. "Lets hope so." Harry shot a look at Hermione and they both looked at Ron.  
"Ron are you okay? It isn't Percy again is it?" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.  
"He was my brother and everything, I guess he'd be happier, where ever he is now."  
  
Harry shook his head and muttered in a mock serious way "And he never got to finish his Cauldron bottom report."  
  
That raised a few giggles from Hermione and chortles from Ron. Harry sighed in relief and stretched back in his seat, watching the farmlands slip by as the train sped along.  
  
"Sweeties anyone?" An old lady slid open the compartment door and wheeled her trolley in.  
  
"Yeah.. Ill have some of everything" Ron spoke up. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in surprise.   
  
"Uh Ron........?" they started in unison  
  
"Thank you" Ron handed the Trolley Lady a handful of galleons and sat back down. "What? Fred and George gave me some money, they are earning loads with their joke store. Thats how I got new dress robes last year, remember?" He pulled out a table from the side of the train and dumped to load of sweets upon it. "Help yourselves."  
  
The train slowed to a grinding halt and Hagrid stood outside directing the first years to their boats whilst the others stayed in the train and made their way up to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione took a seat between Ginny and Harry. Ron sat opposite Harry, next to Neville who had his head under the table, crying in desperation, "TREVOR! Come back to me! Trevor...." Ron shook his head and twirled his finger round his ear and mouthed a silenced word to Harry.  
  
'Mad'  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle as the first years filed through the entrance doors. They made their way to the Head table, led by Professor McGonagall. In front of the Head table sat a stool, on which a mouldy looking hat was sitting. To the first years surprise and amusement, the hat started to sing.  
  
i'T'was a long ago when Hogwarts was formed  
  
Houses were chosen and the castle dormed  
  
Proffessor Godric of Gryffindor, the unafraid of toil,  
  
Dame Helga of Huffelpuff, the shy and the loyal  
  
Sir Salazar of Slytherin, Where determination breeds.  
  
And Lady Rowena of Ravenclaw, To whom brains are seeds.  
  
  
Together created four in a quest,   
  
To take those of their favorites   
  
and teach them the best.  
  
My friends you may ask, where does my path lead?  
  
In one of these houses is all that you need.  
  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.  
  
I shall tell you once, for once is enough  
  
  
So place me upon your crown  
  
And listen whilst I mutter and frown  
  
For what I say, you know is true  
  
Where you go, is up to you.'/i  
  
  
  
The hat finished singing and the students applauded it politely, they were waiting for the sorting.  
  
"Artevie, Jonathan" Professor McGonagall read out names in alphabetical order and the student walked to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
Jo walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat on his head thought for a bit then shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Jo walked to his seat. The rest of the sorting sped by and soon enough it was time to eat. Albus Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent, "Now, it is time for you to feast, but first a few words from a dotty old coot. Squit, Qat, Google and Jerb." This was responded with a volley of laughter. The Professor smiled and clicked his fingers,"Feast!"  
  
Ron lifted the lid off a plate in front of him, "TREVOR!" Neville jumped up and grabbed the innocent toad off the dish of what appeared to be mince pies. Neville sat down quickly squashing poor Trevor into his robe pocket. Ron laughed and helped himself to a large gooey treacle.  
  
  
After dinner the stuffed Gryffindors waddled their way to their common room. In front of the painting of a pink, fat lady they stopped and lent against the wall, "Goblins gold." Harry said the password and she slid aside to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor common room.   
  
  
  
  
A/N Well I am tired now, so ill just spell check it and upload it so you can read it. 


	2. Begin the Journal

Hermione sighed as she climbed into bed, trying to ignore the sounds of merry making from below. Soon laughter became yawns and exhausted teens made their ways to their dorms and Hermione finally drifted off to sleep. Hermione dragged herself up the many stairs into her dorm, the other girls whom which shared this dorm were still downstairs flirting with all the guys, but Hermione had no desire to. she slipped into her pjamas and sat on the window sill and looked out onto the Hogwarts grounds. A smile played across her lips as she though of the fun she'd had as the years had passed here. Her mind wandered as she thought about her two best friends, 'Harrys really quiet now, but not any less popular. Ron's still a wee bit jealous, though he too played an important part in defeating Voldemort. He is getting more attention as people learn that. I suppose since I just did the brain work no one notices. Oh well."  
  
The dorm door burst open as giggling girls rolled into the room. Parvati Patil spotted Hermione and looked on with sympathetic eyes, "Hermie! How was your holidays?" without waiting for an answer she planted herself on Hermiones bed. "Did you see your boyfriend Krum again?"  
  
Hermione stared at her. "No. He's not my boyfriend. You know that." Parvati burst into gales of laughter and the other girls followed suit.  
  
"Hehehehh, sorry Hermses. Anyway, can I know his address? I want to send him an owl or two." Parvati jumped up off Hermione's bed, causing the cover to fall to the ground, "Opps, sorry" she sounded sincere, but didn't help as Hermione picked it up and tided her bed once more. "Any way, Harry sends his love and Ron, well is Ron I guess." Parvati bounced away and descended down the stairs, followed by her friends.  
  
Hermione sighed as she climbed into bed, trying to ignore the sounds of merry making from below. Soon laughter became yawns and exhausted teens made their ways to their dorms and Hermione finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Ron blinked sleepily as he headed into the common room, "Hemione? Why are you up so early?" Guessing from the lack of sunlight and the fact stars still shone outside, he pinpointed the time to be approximately 5:30 am.  
  
"I just wanted to get up and get some study in before school starts." She sifted through the piles of paper strewn all over the floor. "What about you?"  
  
Ron snorted and sat beside her. "Pig."  
  
"Pardon? Did you just call me a Pig?" Hermione glared at him. Ron turned a bright red and thanked the lord for the dim lighting.  
  
"No! Pig my owl, he decided it was time for breakfast. Seems my ears were on the menu today. "  
  
Hermione giggled and her eyes met his. She held the gaze for a moment, then quickly looked down, unable to place the feeling in her stomach. "I think I need some break fast too."  
  
"As long as its not me.' Ron grinned.  
  
She laughed out loud and this time he joined in. They got up and headed toward the portrait when Hermione stopped. "What about Harry?"  
  
Ron grinned, "Sounds good, with Dobby on the side?" He instantly regretted that one, as he got a playful, but hard punch on the arm.  
  
"No you fool, shouldn't we wake him up?" Ron looked down and felt a twang of disappointment in his stomach.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
"No need to, I'm awake." they both turned and saw Harry behind them. "Seems Pig was hungry enough to try my ears as well Ron. I think he's going after Neville now....."  
  
As soon as the words escaped Harry's mouth, a scream shook the tower, "TREVOR!!!!! NO!!!!! YOU STUPID OWL!! " With grins plastered on all three faces the trio made their way down to the dining hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Trevor, why?" Hermione patted the distraught Neville on the back, "He was my best friend, for six years." The Gryffindor table was in a state of mock grief. "It'll be okay, He's in a better place." Ron had tried to punish Pig but the stubbornly stupid owl flew around, hooting happily. In the end Ron just shoved him into Owlery and stormed off. He now sat opposite Neville. "I'll buy you a new toad, or an even better pet at Hogsmede okay?"  
  
Neville instantly brightened up "Really? Wow thanks Ron, I'd really like a Spider-Monkey!" Ron paled and Harry laughed. "Don't worry Ron, Ill help you out." Ron smiled at him and sighed in relief. Hermione finished off her breakfast and slung her bag over her shoulders "Well I'm off to the Library. Free period." Harry and Ron looked at their time tables and each let out a sigh of dismay "Divination."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione sat at an empty table and took out a roll of parchment, having no homework she just started writing what came into her head. "Monday Dear Diary, I have a free period today, and no homework so I have decided to start a journal. I don't know why. Maybe I should introduce myself better. My name is Hermione Granger, I am sixteen years old and I go to Hogwarts.My best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. They are both guys. Which is sometimes hard for me, as I have no trustworthy female friends. Except you of course, my diary. I shall tell you everything. This sounds really stupid doesn't it?  
  
Oh well. I had better go, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Hermione."  
  
The bell gave a loud piercing ring signaling the end of class, Hermione packed up and headed to Transfiguration, where she would meet Harry and Ron. She took a seat near the front, as she always did.Soon enough Harry and Ron slid into the room "Hey Hermione!" Ron sat down next to her and Harry next to him.Hermione grinned at them.  
  
"Did you enjoy Divination?"  
  
Harry nodded "Oh yes, apparently I am at risk of dying via a fall from high up near the end of this week."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes "I think she knows he's got Quidditch on Saturday."  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"Slytherin. Plus we have training tonight , we find out who the new captain is." Harry frowned "And who the new people on our team are."  
  
Professor McGonagoll entered the room, causing a practiced silence to fill the room. The lesson passed quickly and soon enough it was time for a break. "Hey, lets go see Hagrid!" Hermione suggested brightly, "We can find out what weird and wonderful creatures he has for us today." Ron grinned "Yeah! Maybe he has a Spider-Monkey I can borrow!" They all laughed and raced to Hagrid's hut.  
  
"'Ello 'Ello!" Hagrids face broke into a large grin as he opened the huts door. "How have yer holidays been then aye?" They all were ushered into the small hut where they were served tea and a bunch of jelly type cakes. "They're fresh this morning, from Hogsmede,"  
  
Harry prodded one with his finger, it giggled slightly and wobbled. "Uh, do we eat them?" He looked at Ron who was nodding and trying to say 'yes' with his mouth stuffed full of green goop. This resulted in Harry, Hermione and Hagrid being sprayed with a mixture of flying spit and jelly. "Ill take your word for it." Harry wiped some green goo off his robe. "Yuuk"  
  
After they had finished lunch Hagrid took the outside to where a large pile of small cages were piled against a wall. Inside each cage was a Mouse-like creature. Unlike the mouse, it was about the size of a kitten and had large green and silver eyes on the top of their head, kind of like a frog. Ron grinned "Zurm!"  
  
Hermione stared at him "What?"  
  
Hagrid grinned,"Thats what they're called, let me show you why....." He reached into a cage and pulled a sleepy looking Zurm from its cage. He then placed it in a large fenced ring. "Now just a sec we need a bit of encouragement for it." Hagrid dug into his pockets and pulled out a small bar of chocolate. He threw it into the ring and the Zurm caught it. Its eyes brightened as he swallowed the bar in one go.  
  
"Zuuuurrrrrrrrrmmmmm!" The mouse-like creature raced around in circles, jumping now and then. The four bystanders laughed at its antics.  
  
"We'll be studying them in Care of Magical Creatures next" Hagrid grinned "It'll be fun."  
  
A/N I leave it at the wierdest places. But boy is it going slow, I suppose since shes started the journal it'll go faster but, what a waster of typing. Ah well hope you enjoyed it. R&R and tell me if you did or didn't! 


	3. Misunderstandings

Care of Magical Creatures was fun, as the class soon found out. The spent the rest of the day playing with the Zurms and racing them against each other. Neville was fascinated and found every opportunity to remind Ron about Trevor.  
  
At the end of the day, Ron was fuming. "I wish I hadn't promised him a pet." Harry had gone to Quidditch training, leaving Hermione to deal with Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron it'll be fine, we go to Hogsmede on Wednesday, unfortunately Harry has training that afternoon so it'll just be us. We'll get him a pet then." Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, Ron sat next to her.  
  
"I suppose. Thank you Hermione." Ron turned a pale pink, which clashed with his hair. "I'm glad I have a friend like you." Their eyes met and Hermione felt a certain queaziness in her stomach, it wasn't unpleasent, just unplaced. Ron leaned forward slightly, blinked and looked at the floor. "Uh, I had better be -uh- going to -uh- bed, -uh- now. See you tomorrow uh -Hermione." He stammered uncertainly and walked, well- ran, to the boys dorm staircase.  
  
Hermione frowned momentarily 'Jerk' She gasped in surprise at her own thoughts.' Ron is not a jerk!' there was no reply. She looked around, Only a few first years were milling around, boringly. Hermione sighed and trudged up to her bed. She sat on her bed and took out her quill and paper.  
  
'Diary, Today was wierd, I think I am starting to like Ron, but that can't be. He's a jerk!  
  
No he's not, what made me write that? Ron can't be a jerk he's my best friend, like Harry.  
  
Kill Harry.  
  
NO!'  
  
Hermione dropped the paper, and stood up, eyes widened in shock. She pushed the hair out of her face, it came down soaked with sweat. She looked toward the fireplace in her dorm and threw the quill in it's burning entirety. She couldn't bring herself to throw the paper in with it. Hermione rolled the parchment back up and buried it in her suitcase.  
  
She was going to head down to the common room, when she saw the timepieces display. "ELEVEN THIRTY!" Hermione yelled in shock. Startled girls sat up in their beds.  
  
"Hermione? Whats up?" Parvati rubbed sleep out of her eyes "Where have you been? Why weren't you in bed as usual?"  
  
"I - uh- was out." Hermione lied, her mind racing. 'Why didn't they see be? I am usually pretty un obvious, but not so much that they'd think I just came. And why is it suddenly so late?'  
  
"What with Harry? Or was it Ron?" Parvati widened her eyes, suddenly interested.  
  
Awoken out of her thoughts Hermione shrugged "Non of your business, I'm going to bed." She was as good as her word and slipped into the crisp bed sheet.  
  
"Well I think it was Ron, Everyone KNOWS he likes her."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile into her pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning Hermione!" Harry's bright voice snapped the daydreaming girl out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hi Harry,.....Ron" Hermione suddenly looked down a her plate of cereal, unable to forget her journal.  
  
Ron flushed pink and sat down a couple of seats away from opposite Hermione. Harry noticed this and sat next to Ron, eyebrows raised. "Whats up? And don't say nothing because I am not blind or stupid."  
  
The fiery haired male glared at him for a moment then softened his look. "Ahh... Its hard to explain, last night I.... uh ..... I uhhh, tried to ...... I can't say it." Ron fiddled with his knife, avoiding Harrys knowing stare. "Oh alright I tried to ki...kiss Hermione." He blurted it out quietly, getting a funny look from Neville.  
  
Harry laughed "That explains a lot. Except why she is ignoring you and vice versa."  
  
"She probably hates me. I wouldn't blame her. I'd hate me too."  
  
On the other end of the table Hermione's thoughts were on a similar track. 'He's ignoring me! Just when I thought he liked me, guess I was wrong. He probably hates me now. It's all my fault.'  
  
'No it is his, he is the one who tried to kiss you, you deserve better than him. He and Harry are so alike, look at that black haired moron, he is definitely laughing at you. '  
  
Hermione shook her head and forced the thoughts out her head, 'I am not listening.' She pushed away her plate and stormed out of the hall.  
  
Ron watched her go through teary eyes. "Told you so. She hate me so much she couldn't bear to be in the same room."  
  
And Harry could only shake his head in wonder.  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Hmmm Shorter Chappy than usual. Its going a wee bit faster now yea? Well I would love you to R&R *puppy eyes* Pleeeease? 


	4. Tears In the Rain

Hermione walked briskly out of the dining room. Once out of sight, she ran. Down, out of the castle. Not knowing why, but not caring, tears were streaming down her face, splashing on to the smooth rocks below.  
  
'Tears blind your eyes, your mind, but it leaves you heart open, to be struck with a blow of pain.'  
  
Running eased the pain, as the girl fled unknowingly into a dark part of the Forbidden Forest. Darkness only increased as she wove deeper and deeper, but all dark must end, and Hermione found herself facing a small clearing lit by the brilliant sun. A rock was strategically placed in the centre and from it a little trickle of water flowed into a stream that ran through one corner.  
  
Hermione sat under a tall tree resting her head against a moss softened rock, she had run out of tears to cry so she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
#  
  
#  
"She's falling" Hermione 'awoke' to a dark room, she was sitting, back against the corner and could hear snatches of conversation.  
  
"...Harry......... soon......... Tom Riddle......failure..... "  
  
Hermione strained to see the speaker but she failed to do so.  
  
"But.....if she fights... could mean....... us.... fail."  
  
The girl felt a whip fall against her cheek, a jolt of pain like lightning burnt her skin.  
  
"We wont fail."  
  
Hermione recovered from the pain and swallowed nervously. And she fell. Falling through jelly that scorched her all over. The pain was growing stronger, until she was unable to take anymore, then she landed, on to a mass of hidden rocks, the pain of hitting rock subsided quickly.  
  
Then came the knives. Cold hard knives of ice. Of frozen blood. They rained upon her like wasps upon an invader, eating away at her skin.  
  
And so she awoke.  
  
# #  
  
Gasping for air she sat up, water trickled down her face as a strand of hair wove its way out of its tie. It was raining  
  
Hermione stood up and looked around, night had fallen and rumbling clouds blocked the moon.  
  
"HERMIONE!" She looked around as an anxious voice called her name.  
  
"Ron?" The quiet whisper was to herself, as she realised who it was.  
  
"HERMIONE I AM SORRY! COME BACK, PLEASE?!" Ron was sounding as if he were on the verge of tears.  
  
"RON!" Hermione ran towards the voice, stumbling on roots and tearing her robes on clinging tree branches.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron sounded closer, he was obviously running too.  
  
He saw her running towards him and stopped in disbelief. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his shoulder. "Ron... Im sorry.. really I am." she buried her head in his soaked jumper.  
  
Ron blinked, shock, pleasure and relief washed over him as he hugged her tightly. He found himself muttering softly whilst running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay Hermione, I'm here now."  
  
Suddenly she pushed him away. "Let go of me you jerk! Don't ever touch me." She fell to her knees head in her hands " I- I can't control. Run Ron, please- leave me here,"  
  
An angry fire burnt in her eyes as she glared back up at him, He noticed a red crescent mark burnt into her lift cheek it flashed black when she turned angry again. "I hate you Ronald Weasly."  
  
She ran back to the castle, leaving a hurt and confused Ron standing alone in the downpour, the fresh water mixing with a tear that fell down his cheeks.  
  
'You run away  
  
To hide from me  
  
I stand alone out here  
  
Far away from where I want to be...  
Flames may burn the heart  
  
In times of great love.  
  
But the pain I'm in is the worst of pain  
  
I'm just crying in the rain  
  
Tears stream down my confused mind,  
  
Why'd you take my heart and leave me behind?  
  
I don't know what I've done to hurt you  
  
What can I do to get us through?  
  
Flames may burn the heart  
  
In times of great love.  
  
But the pain I'm in is the worst of pain  
  
I'm just crying in the rain  
Just crying in the rain.'  
  
Ron fell on to his hands and knees and let the rain slide down his neck. "What did I do this time?" a question he left unanswered........  
  
(A/N sorry for the song, I just had it buzzing around my head and it had to be written! Lol R&R) 


	5. Follow up

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, "What happened to me?" the voice was the same, but the person speaking it was dead, as dead as a living person could be. Her dull lifeless hair hung in clumps, around sunken eyes and sickly pale skin. In two days Hermione had gone from normally plain, to almost anemic. She was shaking, she hadn't dried herself from her experience in the rain.  
  
"Thought you could fight me, Hermione? Tsk tsk tsk, I am too strong." Hermione found herself spitting words out against her will. "Who...Who are you." There was no reply.  
  
She felt herself drawn to her drawers, pulling them open and searching for something. And she found it. A piece of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink. As if in a trance she wrote.  
  
'Kill, Kill death murder.  
  
No fight it. Can't hold on. Love. Fight. I'm sorry Ron.  
  
Hate, anger. Destroy Harry.  
  
Why Harry? Why do I want to kill Harry?'  
  
Hermione stopped, her eyes returning to a neutral gaze, she picked up the paper, and restarted writing with a purpose.  
  
'Dear Harry, and Ron...  
  
I'm truly sorry....'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat on the astronomy tower roof, his soaked hair flattened against his pale skin. The wind rushed past in another one of its futile attempts to knock him down. Ron just sat there, looking out over the forbidden forest. His maroon woolen jersey was uncomfortably wet and clinging to his ice cold skin. Thick clouds rumbled and sent stalks of lightning to aid the wind in its endless war.  
  
Ron couldn't care less. His mind was in a different place, a couple of towers over, six floors above the Gryffindor common room. Where Hermione was. An expression of confusion mixed with depression rode upon his face. Ron drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Did you find her?" A voice came from nowhere and startled Ron out of his misery.  
  
"Yeah." Ron flung a loose roofing tile into the howling wind. The wind caught it, and held it, suspended in the air for a moment before it came hurtling back at Ron. It grazed his right shoulder, slicing the woolen material open, along with his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry flung back the hood of his invisible cape and sat next to Ron.  
  
"Just dandy." The fiery haired male made no attempt to slow the warm flow of red elixir as it seeped through his jumper and made rivers down cracks in the roof.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You sure about that?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Emerald eyes narrowed as Harry turned to face Ron. "Don't make me steal a truth potion from Snape."  
  
Ron swayed slightly, as the blood drained from his arm, his head felt light, light and heavy and the same time. All he wanted to do was sleep...  
  
~~~  
  
Harry panicked as Ron swayed and stumbled forward, dangerously close to the edge of the roof. Headfirst Ron tripped and plummeted.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled the first spell that came into mind. Fortunately Ron had a long way to fall, giving the ebony-haired teen time enough to mount his broom and fly down after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had finished writing and sat on the window-sill that looked onto the forbidden forest, next to the astronomy tower. She looked out to see a falling figure, and she held no doubt about who it was. "Accio Ron." She waved her wand and directed the falling boy toward her window which flung upon. Hermione smiled, evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gasped in shock as the unconscious male flew sideways suddenly. He tried to follow but ended up spinning in circles, out of control. His eyes widened as he headed toward a soggy grassless soil.  
  
. "Oh bugger."  
  
A/N: Another end of a chappy. If you are tiring of this story, may I suggest http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1080897 The Way Her Hair Curls , by Margarita Mocha Brilliant story, humorous and.....uh not for people who aren't a wee bit mad. 


End file.
